


the seconds of unknowing

by BrittaTheBest



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode Tag: s01e7 marooned, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marooned, Whump, coldatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittaTheBest/pseuds/BrittaTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short scene that shows Leonard and Sara escaping from the airlock to getting to Ray and Kendra in the cargo bay. Len-centric, implied Len/Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	the seconds of unknowing

Len could feel his breathing slowing down, and he suddenly felt very tired. If he was asleep, he reasoned, he wouldn’t be able to notice how cold he was, and then he could wake up at their rescue having missed this waiting part. It was a good plan. He lowered his chin to his chest, closing his eyes.

“Snart.”

He ignored the voice.

“Hey. _Leonard_.” Sara pulled on his arm insistently. “Come on. Wake up.”

He opened his eyes again, rolling his head onto his shoulder to look at her. “Mmm. Sorry.”

She opened her mouth to speak again, breath frosting the air, when a noise made her look beyond his head. He turned, too.

There was a clang and a beep. The door slid open.

They looked back at each other. Sara grabbed his shoulder and pushed herself to her feet, holding her hand out to pull him up, too. He took it, and together they staggered out of the room. The red warning light in the corridor changed to a calm blue. Sara took off Len’s jacket and held it out for him.

“Here,” she said. And then, smiling, “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

He smirked, taking it. “Thanks.” He shrugged it back on. “I suppose our acting captain will be wanting our help now that we’re back in action.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” They set off down the corridor.

It wasn’t far to the cargo bay, and their lack of conversation meant that they could soon hear Gideon talking to Kendra.

“…. gone into cardiac arrest.”

Len frowned. He quickened his pace, edging ahead of Sara.

“His chances of survival are less than three thousand seven hundred and twenty to one.”

His breathing and heart rate, which so recently had been dangerously sluggish, were now so fast and sharp that it hurt his chest. He sped up still more, just stopping short of actual running. As he got closer still he could hear Kendra crying, and his mouth was sandpaper dry and his legs were straining and his fingers burned from the changing temperatures and his throat tightened and _Ray was dying_. He rounded the corner just in time to see Ray’s eyes fly open, sputtering, as Kendra brought her fist down onto his chest. Ray and Kendra were speaking and grabbing but Len barely heard because they were also both _breathing_ and the relief forced its way through his throat even more forcefully than his breath and it filled his eyes against his will and the adrenaline that had filled him left so suddenly that he had to lean against the wall but they were all _alive_. He swallowed, breathing dizzily. He focussed back on the scene in front of him. It was a little mushy. He didn’t think they knew he was there. He composed himself.

“You kids need a moment?” His voice was mercifully steady, but he still couldn’t help but offer a genuine smile when the two of them looked at him with their beautiful, alive faces.

“Everyone alright in here?” Sara had caught up with him. It must only have been seconds.

“Mr Palmer almost died.” Gideon’s comment caused Len’s breathing to spike once more, but he calmed himself.

“Join the club.” The fact was, only half of them were here. His partner, and the rest of the team still needed saving. He was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> please review :) considering doing some more coldatom stuff, and a tag from the end of the episode too


End file.
